User talk:Azuris
Welcome aboard Yeah, sorry. I was editing the AKS-74u page and I accidently deleted the weapons template and didn't know how to restore it.TMOI 20:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism patrol is the Battlefield wiki equivalent to the CoD wiki's "RCP". Sorry about how I was acting earlier. I was being a n00b. TMOI 20:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... I still don't understand how saying an AK series weapon is better than an M series weapon is rascist... TMOI 20:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol Bit more info about the Vandal patrol: The Vandal Patrol is different, yet similar to CoD Wiki's RCP. it's a group of non-admin editors who have special powers to deal with admins. VP members can deal out special warnings to vandals and refer them to admins, who of course can then deal with them quickly. Hope that helps a bit more HeatedPeteTalk 20:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) HeatedPete knows how to word stuff the right way. xD --TMOI 20:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Well, i was the founder! HeatedPeteTalk 20:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Glad you are contributing your talents here! I hope you can meet your goals that you set on your user page! CruzDude 21:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RFA's It works the same way. The link is here if you want to start one. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 22:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits Some of your edits are having bad effects on pages, such as Bolivian Militia. I already had to change some of these edits so be more careful! I know you have an excitement for editing but make sure you press preview so that you know everything on the page is alright. Thanks CruzDude 23:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Voting You can comment, but our policies only allow users that have been here for 1 week. Although, with an astonishing 120 edits in one day, maybe we can make an exception. For now, only comment, but you can ask Bond if you can. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, if he gives an OK, feel free to vote. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the rules say 20 edits over 1 month. But since you've got 100 more than that in 1/31 of the time, I think an exception can be made - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 10:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Userpage aims Just to say, the award stars aren't meant for general use, so if i were you, I'd replace the star with this code: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fb/Yes_check.svg/20px-Yes_check.svg.png so that it gives a tick http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fb/Yes_check.svg/20px-Yes_check.svg.png HeatedPeteTalk 16:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Welc well, we already have a well used welcome template, and I think that we don't really need a new one HeatedPeteTalk 17:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've replaced the old template with a modified version of your template. I've checked it works, although it took a lot of fiddling with the parameters. Whether it'll work with the auto-welcome thing is anybody's guess! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 17:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It works! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 18:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Invite... seeing as you seem to be active rather a lot....would you consider accepting an invite to the Vandal Patrol? HeatedPeteTalk 17:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Formal Welcoming